Inmortal
by AdrikSewell
Summary: Un joven se encuentra en medio de una guerra de miles de años, que lo hará replantearse su vida por completo. Resubida por capítulos


Sueños

La inquietud envolvía a Hannibal Kowal, ¿Qué era ese extraño sonido que provenía del sótano?, ¿Por qué le provocaba tanto miedo y a la vez era tan familiar? Tratando de hacer a un lado las dudas fue a ver aquello que hacía el ruido, el eco de sus pasos resonaba por su vieja casa, los cuadros en las paredes parecían mirarlo únicamente a él, hasta el patio se veía muy oscuro. Su respiración se agitaba, el miedo era ya un sudor frío y en su pecho sentía que el corazón explotaría, mientras que seguía avanzando por el pasillo.

Su casa era antigua, había sido de su familia por bastante tiempo, y sufrió daños por el terremoto de hace unos años, por lo cual debía ser reparada; paso a paso seguía avanzando sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho, hasta que llegó a la puerta que conducía al sótano, creyendo que de allí provenía el ruido que escuchaba y le era tan conocido.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta, ya que su mente le mostraba mil escenarios de lo que podría haber tras de ella, todos los monstruos que su imaginación pudo haber engendrado, todas las pesadillas que pudo haber tenido cuando niño, sus miedos más profundos; pero una vez abierta sólo estaba la oscuridad, que siempre le había dado algo de miedo. Nuestra mente nos puede mostrar cosas que no existen, pero una luz al final de las escaleras lo inspiraba a continuar, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra, lentamente y peldaño a peldaño iba descendiendo hacia lo desconocido.

Al llegar al fondo, la luz que poco y nada iluminaba lo guiaba hacia donde se encontraba aquello que hacía el ruido mientras que emitía una tenue fosforescencia, la distancia en ese sótano parecía mucho más extensa que en el resto de la casa, poco a poco trataba de acercarse a lo que emitía esa luz, pero que aún no podía distinguir, cuando por fin se acercó lo suficiente como para tocarlo, de pronto todo se apagó y una mano tocó su espalda.

-No me olvides, aún estoy aquí, no nos falles – dijo la voz.

Hannibal respiraba muy agitado, había sido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla; miró su reloj y vio que eran las 3 a.m., no habían pasado ni 2 horas desde que se había acostado a dormir, al parecer ya no podría volver a hacerlo, pero ¿qué habría sido ese extraño sueño? ¿Qué significado tendría?

Pasó todo el resto de la noche con esas preguntas en su cabeza y no se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana cuando volvió a mirar su reloj. Debía levantarse para pasar a recoger a su amiga e ir al instituto, rápidamente se duchó y se vistió, pero siempre con esas preguntas en la cabeza, cuando estaba colocando los cuadernos en su bolso miró el calendario y se dio cuenta que era el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, ya hacían cinco años que había muerto, pero no había nadie que le organizaría una misa, pues no tenía parientes, por lo que cada año le llevaba un ramo de flores a su tumba en el **Cementerio de mariposas** , lugar donde nació su padre y donde su madre también había sido enterrada tres años atrás.

Salió de su casa caminando entre pensamientos agotados por la falta se sueño, y no se dio cuenta de cuando llegó a la casa de su amiga.

-Buenos días señora Miriam, ¿Está Wen? –Preguntó Hannibal cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Claro, sale en un momento –Respondió la mujer.

Wendy Katrin Kliebs o Wen como le llamaba había sido su amiga por varios años, desde que murió su padre, siempre había estado ahí con él, incondicionalmente apoyándolo, era una chica no muy alta, de pelo castaño claro y ojos café oscuro, tenía un gusto por las flores, siempre reía, le gustaba leer y siempre estaba molestando a Hannibal, aunque después rieran juntos.

-¡Mi querido Hannibal! ¿Qué tal? –Dijo alegremente Wendy.

-Mal, no pude dormir en toda la noche –Respondió Hannibal –Tuve una pesadilla muy extraña-.

-¿En serio?, ¿de qué trataba? –Preguntó ella con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Nah! Son puras locuras –Dijo dándole poca importancia, aunque la noche anterior no había podido dormir por culpa de su sueño.

-Sí que eres extraño mi querido amigo, muy extraño –Bromeaba –Pero siempre serás mi amigo, porque lo raro es lo que me cae bien de ti –

-¡Hey! Si no fuera así de raro, no sería tu mejor amigo o ¿sí? –Respondió riendo también.

-Hoy te acompañaré a dejarle flores a tu padre –Dijo Wendy –Y no quiero escuchar ningún no por respuesta –

-Está bien, sé que no puedo competir con tu lógica y menos con esa cara de perrito arrepentido –afirmó Hannibal.

El instituto siempre fue algo aburrido, aunque había días en que se hacía mejor, los días en que salía a divertirse con sus amigos, y hablar locuras día tras día con su amiga.

La primera clase de un lunes siempre es un tanto latosa, pero con su mejor amigo bromeaban la mitad del tiempo, siempre que había que hacer reír, ahí estaba Rolando Sánchez, un chico no muy alto moreno, ojos café, de pelo negro bastante corto y nunca faltaban las bromas sobre cualquier cosa, ya sea lo más mínimo que pasara, se reían.

-Señor Kowal, Señor Sánchez, ¿les gustaría dar a Uds. la clase? –Les preguntó el señor Rusel, el profesor, un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello aún negro y voz profunda.

-No se preocupe Señor Rusel, Ud. da muy bien la clase –respondió Rolando acomodándose en la silla.

-Entonces, ¿Podrían contarnos que es tan importante que discuten ustedes? –Preguntó.

-Claro –Respondió Rolando- solo nos preguntábamos, si consideráramos la medida del brazo, ¿a qué distancia del punto de giro debíamos aplicar la fuerza?, ya que usted no la ha colocado aun, y sin ella no podríamos resolver el problema –

-Es justo lo que iba a hacer cuando Uds. Me interrumpieron –Dijo un poco Molesto –Ahora si me dejaran continuar con la clase, resolveremos el ejercicio –

-No se preocupe señor Rusel, mientras no encontremos errores no le interrumpiremos –Incluyó Hannibal con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Las clases acababan, y era hora de ir al cementerio, los 40 min de viaje fueron muy largos y él no dijo una palabra, tampoco ella, únicamente miraban el paisaje que era solo campo y plantaciones en el horizonte, así hasta que llegaron a **mariposas**. Allí fueron al final, hacia el cementerio, que parecía abrazar la penumbra que no tardaba en caer sobre los campos, Hannibal caminó y caminó hacia el final de éste, hasta la roca negra donde estaba enterrado su padre y su madre.

Una imagen lo detuvo en seco antes de llegar a la tumba, era un ramo de flores que estaba ahí, rosas marchitas colocadas adornando la lapida, el único ramo cercano, así que no pudo ser dejado por error, alguien en definitiva lo puso ahí, era un ramo antiguo, pero cada cierto tiempo limpian el lugar, en su cabeza todo era más extraño cada vez.

-Primero el sueño y ahora esto, ¿Qué demonios pasa en este mundo? –Dijo exaltado y un poco asustado.

Dejó el ramo de flores ahí, y por unos minutos se quedó pensando en que podría suceder, luego y sin hablar, paso frente a Wendy y subió al auto.

-No me dirás que te sucede ¿verdad? –Preguntó Ella.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema –respondió cortante, mientras que sus ojos miraban el horizonte.

-Está bien, pero recuerda que siempre voy a estar aquí para escucharte –Dijo mientras se subía al auto.

El viaje de vuelta fue largo, y más largo con el silencio de ambos, no parecía que habían estado varias horas allí. La luna salió tras los cerros, brillante y hermosa como siempre, el cielo tenía pocas nubes, parecía que esa noche sería muy fría.

-¿De verdad no quieres que me quede contigo?, podemos ver una película y comer pizza –Preguntó ella.

-En realidad prefiero que no, necesito pensar mucho, y quiero estar solo –Respondió con una extraña sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero mañana te vendré a buscar temprano, así que deberás estar levantado ¡y es una orden! –Dijo ella riendo - ¡pasaré a las 0 700 horas! -

-De acuerdo mi Sargento –Bromeó Hannibal.

Una vez que Wendy desapareció de la vista de Hannibal este entro a su casa, estaba oscuro, apenas y pudo encontrar el interruptor para encender la luz, el vacio y el silencio se habían apoderado de la casa, no quiso tomar café ni siquiera agua, se fue a su cuarto a descansar y pensar en los extraños sucesos que habían pasado aquel día, primero el sueño y ahora el ramo de flores, ¿Cuál era su significado?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Quién habría dejado el ramo en la tumba de sus padre? Eran las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

La profunda oscuridad le provocaba una sensación casi indescriptible, como si estuviera en el vacio absoluto sin sonido ni luz, pero toda oscuridad termina y así, llegó al lugar que conocía de niño, esos amaneceres que veía en invierno, esas noches lluviosas con los truenos que tanto lo asustaban.

La laguna que había cerca de su casa, a la que se escapaba en las noches de verano a ver la luna llena mientras escuchaba el sonido del viento en el bosque de pinos, y la voz que traía consigo el viento.

-Aún no puedes oírme, abre tu mente y escucha mis palabras –Susurraron tras de él.

Entonces Hannibal se sentó en la cama muy asustado, y vio a tres personas apoyadas en su escritorio mirándolo fijamente, uno era alto y con un sombrero que no dejaba que la luz le iluminara el rostro; a la derecha de él una mujer, vestida de negro con un cigarro, que poco y nada dejaba iluminar la cara, pero que el humo se distinguía muy bien; a la izquierda del hombre del sombrero, un hombre que parecía ser más joven de pelo corto, de espaldas a la ventana.

En solo un parpadeo, las tres personas se abalanzaron sobre él, sujetándole los brazos y las piernas, aunque intentaba forcejear, no podía zafarse, mientras lo examinaban, en ese momento sus ojos se cerraron, como deseando que todo fuera un sueño y entonces despertó.

Al parecer había sido otro sueño, más vivido, aun podía sentir las manos de esas personas en su cuerpo, le dolía el pecho y el brazo derecho, pero no tenía ningún golpe ni nada, quizá solo era su imaginación, pensaba intentando calmarse a sí mismo.

-Quizá deba dormir otra vez –Dijo respirando como entrecortado- es solo un mal sueño por lo que sucedió en el cementerio, y nada más –

Hannibal despertó más tranquilo esa mañana, la niebla se hizo sentir fuertemente, aun no era otoño, ese 20 de marzo el clima era muy extraño, pero por alguna razón hacia mucho frio, su bufanda, sus guantes y una chaqueta llevaba puestas cuando salió para esperar a Wendy, que dijo que lo pasaría a buscar a las 7 am. Así que se internó en la niebla, la visibilidad era muy poca, apenas y podía distinguir unos bultos que se movían.

-Wen, ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué se está retrasando tanto? –Se preguntaba en voz alta, cuando un auto paro frente a él.

-¡Lo siento!, me quedé dormida –Dijo abriendo la puerta con su característica sonrisa.

-¡Ya era hora! Moría de frio como castigo hoy no te invitaré el almuerzo –Dijo Hannibal bromeando.

-No importa, hoy me invito a almorzar otra persona, así que no te preocupes –Respondió con una picara sonrisa.

-Yaaaa… y ¿Quién es? –Pregunto muy curioso.

-¡Nah! ¡No te lo diré! , por lo menos hasta que este segura, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo ella.

No era normal que ella le escondiera algo, pero sabía que su juicio nunca la había traicionado, así que la dejó que hiciera lo que estimara conveniente.

-Solo te diré algo, No quiero que sufras, así que si ese chico te hace algo, le voy a romper la cara –Dijo Hannibal entre verdad y bromeando.

-¡Oh! Que eres lindo amigo, por eso te quiero tanto –Respondió sonriendo.

-Solo por eso, yo creía que por lo raro que soy –Bromeó.

-Por eso también –Reía.

El viaje fue entre risas y más risas, pero a pesar de que reía, Hannibal seguía pensando en los sueños que había tenido últimamente, que tantas cosas similares sucedieran era extrañamente sospechoso.

-Wen, ¿sabes donde hay alguien que lea el tarot? –Preguntó dudoso de lo que quería en verdad.

-Em.… no, pero puedo consultarle a alguna de las chicas de la clase –Dijo Wendy –Pero… ¿para qué Quieres ir a uno de esos lugares?, tu nunca has creído en eso –

-Es solo que necesito saber unas cuantas cosas, eso es todo –Respondió Hannibal.

En el instituto, todo era normal o tan normal como podía serlo con sus amigos, por lo menos por un día se olvidaba de sus sueños extraños y solo se concentraba en estar despierto y bromear, mientras su mente se inundaba de pensamientos relacionados con sus sueños así como con su significado.

Otro día que avanzaba lento y otro pensamiento que surgía en su cabeza, ¿sería acaso por alguna película?, ¿una historia que leyó en internet?, o sencillamente tenía una imaginación muy activa. Eso creía al principio, pero conforme avanzaba el día, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y vueltas en torno a los sueños, hasta que se durmió en medio de la clase

-Y ¿Estás listo para ir donde la tarotista? – Preguntó Wendy sin fijarse que Hannibal estaba completamente dormido – ¿Cómo se puede dormir en clases?, debe de estar muy aburrido –.

-No creo que sea de aburrido, mas parece que no ha dormido bien – Dijo Rolando.

-¿Dormir mal?, No me ha dicho nada de eso, Debe de ser que se queda viendo estúpidas películas en la televisión – inquirió algo preocupada.

-O quizá ha ido a algún bar por ahí, tal vez simplemente ha estado leyendo, no lo tomes tan a mal –Dijo Rolando tratando de calmarla.

-No me sucede nada, solo me quedé dormido por lo aburrida de la clase, y si, anoche no pude dormir bien –Respondió Hannibal.

-¡Oh!, Me asustaste, Creía que estabas dormido –Bromeó Wendy.

-¡Compadre! Menos mal que despertó, ya íbamos a tener que echarle agua en la cara para que saliera del salón, jajajajaja –Reía Rolando.

-¿Así que mi clase le parece aburrida, Señor Kowal? –Preguntó el Señor Rusel.

-Señor Rusel, no es eso lo que quise decir –Dijo muy nervioso Hannibal.

-No me importa lo que trató de decir, quiero un informe completo de lo que expliqué en clases para el lunes y espero que eso no sea tan aburrido, ¿me ha escuchado bien? –Le Ordenó enojado el Señor Rusel.

-Muy bien, le tendré su informe para el lunes a primera hora, Profesor –Indicó Hannibal con un tono casi superior.

-Espero que no se vuelva a dormir en mi clase, y no use ese tono conmigo nuevamente –Dijo enojado y se fue.

Mientras el señor Rusel caminaba hacia la puerta, Hannibal lo miraba con ojos completamente vacios y llenos de maldad, esperando que se tropezara o que se le cayera algo, pero nada sucedía, hasta que el suelo comenzó a moverse, un temblor bastante fuerte sacudió el salón y Hannibal no se inmutaba, solo miraba al profesor mientras estaba aterrado en el marco de la puerta a punto de perder el equilibrio, tanto Rolando como Wendy Miraban extrañados a Hannibal, que no dejaba de mirar con un odio profundo.

Una vez que el temblor hubo pasado, el Señor Rusel se fue con mucho miedo en el rostro y muy rápido hacia la sala de profesores del edificio.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿¡Vieron la cara de miedo de Rusel!? –Preguntó Hannibal riendo fuertemente.

-No lo digas así, yo también estaba asustada –Dijo ella mientras salían del salón.

-Es cierto compadre, pero igual la cara de ese viejo era muy graciosa –Respondió Rolando –Pero, ¿Por qué miraba al profe con esa cara? -.

-Es que ese el viejo Rusel, no me cae muy bien que digamos, solo eso –Afirmó Hannibal.

-Bueno, ¿Nos acompañarás? –Preguntó Wendy –Vamos a ir donde una tarotista, mi queridísimo quiere saber de su futuro, ¿Vas a preguntar sobre alguna chica? -.

-No, no necesito saber nada de mujeres por un tiempo, no desde ya sabes quién –Respondió cortante.

-Bien, los acompañaré, espero que sea divertido y también preguntaré algo, quizá salga que me ganaré la lotería –Bromeaba Rolando

Saliendo del edificio, caminaban tranquilamente, bromeando sobre la cara del Sr. Rusel y de cómo habría reaccionado en el terremoto de hace unos años, pero Hannibal solo Pensaba en una cosa, llegar pronto donde la tarotista, y así saciar sus dudas de conocimiento.

El viaje no fue muy largo, llegaron a una casa en los suburbios donde un gran letrero decía: ¿Curiosidad por su futuro y su presente?, consúltenos podemos ayudarle.

-Aquí es –Dijo.

-¿Estas Segura? –Preguntó Rolando.

-Por lo menos esta es la dirección que me dieron –asintió Wendy –Dijeron que era muy buena en su trabajo.

-Entremos, ¿para qué quedarnos parados discutiendo? –Dijo Hannibal.

Apenas entrar a la casa de la tarotista, se sentía el olor a incienso que llenaba cada rincón, allí, una sala de espera bastante oscura con un sillón negro y una mesa de vidrio con piedras. Y la secretaria, sentada casi inmóvil a la salida de la puerta, pasaron varios minutos allí esperando sin pronunciar una sola palabra, cuando por fin la secretaria articuló palabras.

-Por favor, entre, ella lo está esperando –Dijo con voz suave la mujer en .

Hannibal estaba nervioso, de por sí ya ese ambiente le producía una sensación de inquietud, como si algo no estuviera bien, pero ignoró esas sensaciones y prosiguió hacia la sala de la tarotista.

-Hola, Mi nombre es… –Dijo Hannibal.

-No es necesario que me digas tu nombre Hannibal, se mucho sobre ti –Interrumpió La tarotista –Mi nombre es Madame Liliana-

-¿Como sabe usted mi nombre? –Preguntó temeroso.

-Recuerda que soy una Síquica y Tarotista –Respondió inmediatamente –Ahora dime, ¿cuáles son tus dudas?-

-La verdad quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando en mi vida y que son esos sucesos extraños que pasan a mi alrededor –Dijo Con miedo Hannibal.

El frio se sentía en el aire, un silencio se puso entre Hannibal y la tarotista, por unos minutos, ella estuvo ahí sentada sin mover un musculo, hasta que sin previo aviso, ella se paró exaltada.

-Lo siento, La verdad no puedo responderte eso, No necesitas pagar la consulta, solo vete –Dijo ella.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó.

-¡No digas nada y sal de aquí! –Gritó la tarotista.

Hannibal salió sin decir una palabra de la consulta y caminó rápidamente hacia el auto, Rolando salió tras él inmediatamente, mientras que Wendy se quedó unos momentos en la consulta, e inesperadamente un frio viento comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, el cielo se había comenzado a nublar y parecía que la lluvia no iba a tardar mucho en caer.

-Hannibal, ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Apenas llegó donde estaba Hannibal.

-¡No Tengo idea que demonios le pasa a esa tarotista! –Respondió – ¡Me Echó de la consulta sin decirme nada!-

-Allí Viene Wen, Preguntémosle que le pasó a la mujer –Dijo Rolando -¿Y bien?-

-Dice que no vuelvas a entrar allí, y que dejes las dudas en el pasado –Respondió ella con una mirada seria.

-Vámonos, fue un error venir a este lugar –Indicó Hannibal muy enojado.

-¿Pero compadre? –balbuceó Rolando entrando al automóvil

Una vez en el auto, Rolando y Wendy se fueron en el asiento del conductor y el copiloto respectivamente, Hannibal no tenía ganas de Hablar solo se sentó atrás y miró el camino hasta que llegaron a su casa y se bajó sin decir nada, el enojo junto con la incertidumbre se le notaban en la cara, si bien aún la lluvia no comenzaba, unas pocas gotas caían sobre el auto.

-¿Irás Mañana a Clases? –Preguntó Wendy.

-¡No estoy de humor para esas cosas! –Indicó Hannibal muy enojado saliendo del automóvil.

Nada mas dijo eso entró a su casa, golpeando la puerta, pero el auto seguía parado y no se movió por un rato; cuando Hannibal volvió a salir, este ya no estaba y en su mente sabía que había sido muy duro con ellos por lo que debería disculparse, pero eso sería mañana, por ahora no quedaba más que irse a dormir.

En la cama, muchos pensamientos venían a su cabeza, mayormente relacionados con los sucesos de ese día, hasta que de un momento a otro en su cabeza, apareció esa mujer, aquella que tanto había querido y con quien el día del terremoto había terminado; pero por alguna razón no recordaba su nombre ni su cara, donde vivía, solo sabía que ella existió y cuando trataba de imaginar la cara de esa mujer, algo en su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, se sentía mareado y aun estando acostado se movía todo a su alrededor, poco a poco la oscuridad comenzó a nublarle la vista.

Cuando abrió los ojos la penumbra ya no era un problema su cama se había convertido en una banca y los muros en flores, tenía un abrigo largo y negro, su cara y su cabello eran iguales, no veía más personas a su alrededor, pero se levantó y caminó por el jardín mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que encontró una mujer de rodillas.

-¿Eres tu quien ha cultivado esta flores? –Preguntó.

-Sí, estas son mis flores, mejor dicho son nuestras flores Hannibal –Respondió la muchacha.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Dijo Asombrado.

-¿No me digas que ya te has olvidado de mi?, Soy tu mejor amiga –Confesó la muchacha dándose vuelta.

Hannibal contempló asombrado y con algo de miedo que la chica que cortaba las flores era su amiga Wendy, su sonrisa no había cambiado, era la misma de siempre, su pelo y ojos seguían del mismo color, nada había cambiado.

-¡Wen de verdad eres tú! –Exclamó mientras corría abrazarla.

-Tranquilo, solamente no nos vemos desde ayer –Respondió abrazándolo de vuelta.

El viento comenzó a correr, las flores se movían de un lado a otro, y miraron hacia el norte, las nubes oscuras se veían venir.

-Ven, debemos refugiarnos –Dijo tomándole la mano.

Pero ella se soltó rápidamente, estaba inmóvil, Hannibal la miraba fijamente, ella alzó la cabeza poco a poco, su mirada no había cambiado, su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, pero de un momento a otro lo tomó por el cuello y lo tiró por los aires. Con la misma sonrisa que siempre había tenido sacó el cuchillo con el que había estado cortando flores.

-Espera, ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? –Dijo Hannibal con mucho miedo – ¿De verdad me vas a matar? –

Wendy se acercaba lentamente con el cuchillo en su mano, y a medida que se avanzaba el cielo se iba volviendo más negro, el vestido que llevaba se iba quemando poco a poco, dejándole horribles cicatrices en el cuerpo, pero él no podía alejarse, su cuerpo se había vuelto pesado, el miedo por lo que creía estaba a punto de suceder lo había paralizado.

Sin poder dominar su propio cuerpo, y casi como si fuera controlado por un titiritero abrazó a Wen, apenas y podía soportar los golpes que ella le daba mientras trataba de zafarse. Pero aunque no podía moverse bien, le alcanzó a clavar el cuchillo en la espalda.

Al instante, Hannibal despertó en el sillón de su casa, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, ¿Acaso sería sonámbulo? ¿Por qué Aparecía Wendy en sus sueños? ¿No era suficiente con hacerlo sufrir de ese modo? Eran preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza en los momentos en que regresaba a su cama.

La puerta de la pieza se abrió lentamente, pero en lugar de su cama había una sala con un espejo de fondo y paredes completamente blancas, inclusive el techo. En el espejo algo que no parecía ser el mismo estaba allí sentado.

-Esto debe de ser un vidrio o algo así –Dijo Hannibal.

-No, mi muy estimado… Compadre… –Dijo Rolando cruzando la puerta que estaba abierta.

-¡Rola! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Hannibal muy sorprendido.

La ropa de Rolando era muy distinta a como acostumbraba vestirse, ahora llevaba un abrigo negro muy largo, con una camisa negra sin corbata, y unos zapatos negros muy lustrados.

-Compadre… Por favor acérquese al Vidrio y se dará cuenta que no es un espejo como usted cree –Dijo casi sin perder la postura que llevaba.

Poco a poco y con miedo, Hannibal se acercaba al fondo de la sala, mirando cada vez más a aquello que estaba allí, tras el cristal.

-No tengas miedo, toca el Vidrio –Dijo Rolando.

Hannibal lo tocó y al instante, la persona que estaba al otro lado, se abalanzó sobre el cristal, haciéndolo retroceder inmediatamente, viendo como aquel ser levantaba la cabeza con una sonrisa macabra y unos dientes muy afilados y puntiagudos, unos ojos negros como la oscuridad.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó Hannibal en voz alta.

-Eso mi estimado compadre eres tú, ese es tu verdadero ser, el ser inicial, el ser que no debe ser encontrado por la mente de sus creadores por ello lo mantenemos encerrado, incluso alejado de ti –Dijo Rolando.

En aquel momento Hannibal, quedó sentado en su cama; todo había sido parte del sueño, pero ahora de verdad parecía la realidad; era su cama, su habitación, era su casa.

-¿Que significarían esos sueños?, ¿Por qué Rolando y Wendy estaban en ellos? –Preguntaba Hannibal en voz alta –Por ahora menos mal que terminó mi maldito sueño, espero poder dormir –


End file.
